This will be
by noediosa
Summary: Hay cosas que me aterran; por ejemplo, el tiempo es una de ellas. Y mis sueños. O mejor dicho, la combinación entre el paso del tiempo y la inconclusión de mis sueños. / Dramione


_Aquí va..._

* * *

Hay cosas que me aterran; por ejemplo, el tiempo es una de ellas. Y mis sueños. O mejor dicho, la combinación entre el paso del tiempo y la inconclusión de mis sueños.

* * *

Terminar Hogwarts fue uno de los cambios más importantes en mi vida, desde luego. La mayor parte de las personas pensarían que ir a uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería es una total bendición, y que no hay mejor momento en la vida de una persona, pero yo no estoy el todo de acuerdo. Si, es verdad: aprendí muchísimo. Y por eso estoy agradecida, sobre todo por el esfuerzo que les conllevó a mis padres poder pagar mi educación. Hice algunos amigos, también es verdad, y viví aventuras que jamás podré olvidar. Pero el problema está en que, _quisiera_ olvidarlas.

Y dado a que esa fue mi voluntad, y lo sigue siendo, desde que terminó la época escolar, poco a poco la voy logrando. Pero con la acción de olvidar, también se desvanecen las personas, aquellos a quienes en algún momento de mi vida llamé _mejores amigos._

Y no, no me arrepiento de haberlos dejado en el pasado. La mayor parte de mis recuerdos con ellos acarrean un alto grado de dolor, y yo ya no quiero dolor. Quiero cualquier cosa, lo que venga, incluso no sentir nada. _Pero más que nada en el mundo, quiero no sentir dolor._

No tardé más que un año en perder todo tipo de comunicación con Harry, Ginny y Ron. Y decidir seguir adelante sin ellos. Claro está, les di todas las explicaciones que me pidieron, pues nadie las merecía más; les expuse las mil y una razones por las cuales prefería cortarlo por lo sano, pero no, no las entendieron. Y me imagino que, aún ahora, no las entienden.

Porque no les duele como a mí. Porque no sienten tan profunda y vívidamente como yo. No me malinterpreten, son igualmente válidos tanto sus sentimientos como los míos. Pero ahí está el tema: son diferentes. Y mis ex mejores amigos son fuertes y racionales, y a mi todo me pesa. Y no puedo olvidar. Tengo una memoria digna de admiración, pero nadie entiende que tener semejante don también trae aparejado una inmensa pena. No puedo olvidar _nada._ No puedo dejar ir, _nada._

Ellos insistieron un tiempo, pero con el correr de los meses, me dejaron ser. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, logré quedarme sola en un mundo adulto, en donde sin quererlo ni saberlo, me las ingenié para conseguir una nueva dosis de dolor.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos años de la guerra mágica. El primer año post guerra,1999, había sido el año en el que me había graduado de Hogwarts. Me urgía terminar mi formación lo antes posible, y quedar libre de aquella etapa de una vez y para siempre. En cambio el siguiente año, el año 2000, lo utilicé para disfrutar a mis padres, a la cotidianidad, a mi vida siendo una persona normal. Me dediqué a leer tanto o más que siempre, y a estar tranquila en mi casa. La prensa mágica tardó unos meses en dejarme realmente sola, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto: después de todo había, junto con mis amigos, salvado al mundo mágico.

Pero finalmente, lo había logrado. De forma paulatina pero determinante, había dejado todo aquello atrás. O por lo menos, había logrado establecer los pilares de mi vida futura, que eran mi familia y un nuevo comienzo sin nadie del pasado. _Nada más._

De allí en adelante, todo sería felicidad. Al menos todo aquello que dependiera de mi actitud para con la vida, y no de factores externos. Porque por supuesto que habría recuerdos de la guerra por todos lados en donde mirara, y que todas las noches me seguiría despertando con pesadillas que de tan reales me harían gritar de desesperación, por supuesto que seguiría escuchando la voz de Lord Voldemort aún despierta.

Pero no, ya no habría nada que por elección me hiciera recordar a aquello. Había borrado todo y a todos. Y había decidido seguir una profesión en la que aprendiera algún tema en profundidad, pero que me mantuviera tranquila y sin recuerdos desagradables. Es por esto que me decidí por la carrera universitaria "encantamiento de metales". Siempre me había interesado el manejo y la ciencia de los materiales, y parecía un verdadero desafío, pues estaba tildada como una de las carreras más difíciles dentro del mundo mágico. Al menos tenía que darle una oportunidad.

* * *

Entré a la universidad al mismo tiempo que él.

Realmente extraño coincidir, después de todo, hay miles de personas en el mundo mágico, miles de carreras para estudiar, y sin duda, miles de distintos momentos para comenzar a estudiarlas. Pero, ante todo pronóstico, ahí estaba.

Rubio, elegante, ya nada altanero. Un Draco Malfoy que poco tenía que ver con aquel de antaño.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron al instante, y lejos de apartarse, se mantuvieron vinculadas por varios momentos. Nos miramos detenidamente, midiéndonos, comparándonos. ¿Qué éramos? Una heroína y un ex mortífago, eso seguro.

Pero además de eso, qué _demonios_ éramos _._

Porque sin duda, la Hermione que una vez había existido, aquella que tenía una opinión para todo, la que luchaba por cosas importantes, aquella a quien le irritaba tanto una persona como aquel muchacho, ya no existía más. Había desaparecido con la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, junto con su fuego incansable y sus notorias ganas de llevarse al mundo por delante. Ya no tenía ideales por los que luchar. Ya no tenía ganas. Esta Hermione tan solo buscaba paz.

Y aquel Draco pedante, asustado y con complejo de superioridad, también se había esfumado. Él también había sido víctima del destino, y todas aquellas cosas que antes lo movían, parecían haberlo superado. Ya nada le parecía relevante, ya no había condición sanguínea alguna que importara. A él tampoco le habían quedado ganas. Él también, solo buscaba paz.

Sin siquiera saber el por qué, me acerqué a saludarlo.

\- Malfoy.- dije con simpleza.

\- Granger.- me correspondió él.

Nos sonreímos con una sonrisa que más que sonrisa fue una triste mueca. Pero qué más daba. Después de todo, el escrutinio intenso tan solo llevó a que los dos llegásemos a una idéntica conclusión: los dos éramos iguales.

Éramos dos almas agotadas, que andaban erráticamente por la vida, intentando llenar nuestros vacíos existenciales con cosas tan banales como una carrera universitaria. Una triste excusa para alejar nuestras mentes del oscuro pasado que nos envolvía.

Una triste excusa que nos llevó a terminar conociéndonos el uno al otro, mejor de lo que muchas personas logran conocerse incluso a sí mismas, a lo largo de una vida.

* * *

Después de seis años de amistad, las cosas habían mejorado en mi vida.

Draco era un excelente amigo. Nunca había tenido esa clase de conexión con nadie. Nos entendíamos a la perfección, de la forma más natural, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Los dos estábamos buscando algo en el otro, que logramos hallar al instante, y se podía considerar que habernos encontrado había sido una total suerte. Las charlas eran inmensamente gratificantes, los silencios exquisitamente cómodos, y el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, siempre sabía a poco.

La realidad es que a veces sí era poco, porque Draco, a diferencia de mi persona, tenía una vida un poco más ocupada. Además de estudiar, trabajaba, y además de trabajar, tenía una novia desde la época de Hogwarts. Astoria Greengrass.

Sangre pura, adinerada, muy bonita.

Él _decía_ quererla. En mi opinión, era mero acostumbramiento.

* * *

En seis años de universidad, había aprendido muchas cosas.

Una de ellas era que el encantamiento de materiales era tan difícil como decían que era. Había logrado llegar a mi último año con bastante esfuerzo, pero me encontraba satisfecha con los resultados.

También había aprendido a dejar la mayor parte de los recuerdos dolorosos en el pasado, con mucha voluntad y optimismo de mi parte, haciendo fuerza mental en el día a día para lograrlo.

La enseñanza más grande había sido un descubrimiento personal: me había vuelto tan experta en no recordar lo que no quería recordar, que esto me llevó a lograr no ver lo que no quería ver.

Y esto era preocupante, porque había armado una vida llena de sueños y deseos alrededor de Draco y de mí. Como si hubiese un nosotros, y no una Astoria Greengrass. Porque para serles totalmente honesta, aquel tema de la 'amistad' con el rubio, era una total y completa farsa. Me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de él desde aquel primer año juntos como iguales, y tenía la certeza de que él me correspondía, pero de que estaba todavía tan aterrado ante cualquier alteración de la normalidad, que no se atrevía a tomar decisiones que conllevaran grandes choques emocionales. Él todavía quería paz.

Yo en cambio, lo quería a él. Porque él era mi definición de paz, lo que era irónico porque últimamente lo que me provocaba era frustración, ansiedad y nuevamente, un mundo infinito de dolor.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y él seguía junto a Astoria, haciendo la rutina de sus días exactamente igual que desde hacía más de seis años.

Y esto me aterraba hasta los huesos. Me aterraba tanto como aquella época gris, en la segunda guerra mágica, donde todo era incertidumbre y caos. La diferencia era que esta vez, la única que corría peligro era yo. La única que sufría, era yo.

También tenía esperanza. Nunca la perdía. Yo quería que desapareciera, quería dejar de sentir lo que sentía, pero no me era posible. Porque al fin y acabo, todo lo que quería era estar junto a él, que era mi primer sueño.

Y juntos, cumplir todos nuestros otros sueños y por supuesto, crear nuevos. Antes de que el paso del tiempo nos dijera que ya era demasiado tarde.

Tan sólo esperaba que él reaccionara de una buena vez.

Lo único que podía hacer era sólamente darle más tiempo al tiempo y rogarle a Merlín que al fin llegara mi momento de ser correspondida, mi momento de ser total y completamente feliz a su lado.

Y dejar ahora de verdad, todo el dolor atrás.

* * *

\- Mamá, despierta.- unas manecitas me agarraban el rostro con dulzura e insistencia, apretándome cada vez más la piel hasta lograr que reaccionara de una buena vez. No hacía falta en realidad, pues al escuchar su voz me había despabilado de inmediato.

\- Scorpius, no aprietes tanto que me haces daño.- le dije en un tono dulce.

Abrir los ojos y ver los de mi hijo era la sensación más hermosa del mundo. Encontrarme de lleno con aquellos irises grises, idénticos a los de su padre, enmarcados por un rostro angelical, me daba toda la paz que me había pasado la vida entera buscando.

Lo acuné entre mis brazos y le di un beso de los buenos días en su rubia cabellera. Luego, levanté la mirada y vi a su padre, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándonos con cariño.

\- Intenté que no te despertara, pero no hubo caso. Te extrañaba y quería que jugases con él. - explicó mirando al niño de 2 años.- Llegó a la habitación mucho antes que yo y no pude impedírselo.- agregó.

\- No creo que te hayas apurado mucho. - dije con alegría y mirada picarona, y con aquel tono de complicidad que siempre utilizábamos.- Creo que Scorpius no era el único que me quería despierta.- señalé.

Draco se acercó a mí lentamente y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Luego, acercó su boca a mi oído para susurrar unas palabras.

\- Eso es cierto. _Yo también_ quería jugar contigo.- me dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo izquierdo.

Solté una carcajada a modo de respuesta; si me lo preguntaban algún tiempo atrás, no lo hubiese creído.

Nunca hubiese creído que se podía ser _tan feliz_.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! He aquí un dramione cortito, al que **deseaba** darle un final feliz. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_¡ **Espero** sus reviews! _

_Un beso enorme._

 _Noelia._


End file.
